Light Fire 2: Frozen Earth
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When a series of murders take place in the real world, the BAU is completely bewildered when they can't tell who's committing the crimes. Nicknamed Digital UnSubs, the Legendary Warriors and Digidestined are called to the USA, more specifically Durham, NH, to aid the BAU. Cowritten with KanbaraGirl77! MPreg, KenxOC, Matt Twin sis, Takouji, lemon, Yolei bashing! Enjoy!
1. Holidays

Light Fire Sequel  
Chapter 1-Holidays

Snow fell on the lawn of the Kanbara-Minamoto house as Takuya left to go shovel snow before relatives and friends started coming over for Christmas. Nanami and Percy raced downstairs accidentally waking up their cats, Cinnamon and Vanilla. Cinnamon yowled at having his tail stepped on while Vanilla slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of her feline friend's predicament.  
Reika, however, was up and running and already in the only shower the kids were allowed to use. Neither of her siblings were happy with this,

"Dad! Reika's in the shower and she locked the door on us! Tell her to hurry up!" Nanami shouted as she pounded on the door, eventually resorting to try and yank it open. After a few seconds, she gave up and turned to her father for help.

"Hey! I JUST got in the shower, sister! Don't tell me to hurry up! Wait your turn!" Reika snarkly retorted from the bathroom. She chuckled as she turned on the shower and got in. Reika rolled her eyes; Nanami always took longer than she did!

"Reika, after you're done in there, it's Nanami's turn." Kouji called. "Don't waste all the hot water; all five of us have to take showers early today so we can get the house ready for the others!"

"Aw, but dad, what about me?" Percy whined. "I don't want to wait that long to take a shower! Those two take forever!"

"You, Percy Kanbara-Minamoto, get to use my shower today as a Christmas treat. Grab your shampoo and conditioner from your room and I'll help you get it to the perfect temperature. Afterwards, I'd best get started on the Christmas Turkey and Yule Log." Kouji replied with a smile. Following his father with a smile, he walked down the hallway towards his parents bedroom, then made a sharp left turn.

Percy often didn't get a chance to look inside his father's bathroom, but he loved the few times he got to see it. He really loved the silver tile floor.

"The way this shower works is that you have pull this little knob out before you turn the shower on, otherwise the water is too cold. It'll only take a minute for the water to warm up." Koji said as he got out a couple of towels for his son.

"The shampoo and conditioner are on the shelf. Have fun, dear." said Koji as he walked out the bathroom. He was glad to have two of the kids in the showers already in the shower by now.

Meanwhile, Takuya was helping finish the Christmas tree as he soon walked into the house after finishing shoveling the snow that was on the driveway. In the garage sat two cars, one a Forest Green 2016 Honda Pilot while the other was a Honda Odyssey. The Kanbara-Minamoto family drove exclusively Honda cars for years since it was the only brand they trusted. Takuya grew up with Hondas, Kouji grew up with Hondas, even the kids' grandparents save for Kousei drove Hondas. Kousei used to drive American cars like Ford and Chevrolet for years.  
He trusted their quality and was often pleased with their safety. However, as Kousei was now in prison, that wasn't a matter of great importance anymore. The triplets' grandmothers from their mom and dad's side of the family and grandpa from their mom's side of the family were both planning on coming in light of their old age.  
Satomi was right; they did grow up fast. It was no surprise when there was a knock on the door. Kouji opened the door to welcome Davis and Kari.

"Hey guys! Glad you guys could make it! Let me get the turkey out of the oven and the Yule Log from the fridge. Go ahead and head into the living room." Kouji said, welcoming the couple and their kids.  
Kari looked about 3 months pregnant and you could tell she was going to be having a girl. It was obvious because Lobomon was able to tell this stuff just by his strong sense of smell. Lobomon sniffed the air and smelled a female child from the Warrior of Water's womb. Lobomon's sense of smell was uncanny after all. It's no surprise that he was able to tell this.

"Whoa! Oof!" Davis said as he tumbled inside the house, tripping over Vanilla who yowled in pain.  
"Davis! Are you alright?" Takuya said, rushing over to Davis's side and fetching the first aid kit.

"Yup, I'm okay! No need to worry about me! Motomiyas are tough cookies! That didn't even make a scratch!" Davis said, smiling with his usual toothy grin.  
"That's good, I'm glad to hear i-... Wait one minute Davis. You fell and hit your head, which is now bleeding, so you're getting a bandage on your head, like it or not." Takuya said with a huff, taking out the gauze and bandage wraps. He had become rather good at wrapping up injuries like this thanks to Shinya being rather reckless as a child. Of course, he wasn't any better at that.

"Jeez, Takuya! I told you I'm fine!" Davis retorted in annoyance as he stood up.

"Not if your head is bleeding you're not." Takuya flatly stated. "Do you seriously want an infection?"

"Boys, that's enough! No more fighting out of you two! It's Christmas for the love of Pete!" Kari said, holding their newborn daughter Kaede in her arms. Kari was pregnant with another daughter already, continuing the Motomiya line of heritage. Already, there were two sons and one daughter with a second daughter soon on the way.

Kari smiled as baby Kaede began fussing for milk. Kari sat down and began to breastfeed Kaede who had quickly settled down and fell asleep. She gently put her down in her seat.

The doorbell rang once again and Takuya opened it to find Izzy and Sakura, Joe and his son, Mimi and her son, Sora and Matt and their two kids, Kaede and Yusei, Tai and his son Taichi, Yamawa and Ken and their three kids and Cody and his daughter Sayo and TK and his son and daughter, Natsu and Nami, two twins who are strikingly beautiful like their mom and they entered the house. Ken and Yolei got a divorce the previous year, but sadly shortly after the divorce, Yolei died of a heart attack and Ken had been morning for 4 months before meeting Yamawa.

A few hours later, dinner had been served and presents opened and everyone had settled down, save for Tai and Izzy, who made sure their Digimon partners could join in on the fun. As the Digimon came in the house through the DigiPortal, Takuya was glad they had moved into a far larger house. He dreaded the thought of doing this in his old home.  
"Hi everyone, sorry we took so long! There was a rather long line!" Biyomon said as she flew over to the humans and sat down near Sora. Each Digimon partner made their way to their partners and began chatting with them. The pile of Christmas gifts grew larger as Kouji moved them over, out of the walkway.

"So what took you guys so long?" asked Tai as he downed a glass of water. "Something happen?"

Gatomon rolled her eyes as she stared at Agumon, "Agumon got stuck in a mudbog. They're rather annoying this time of year there." Oblivious to his friend's conversation, the orange reptilian Digimon was stuffing himself with Davis' home-cooked noodles, to the ire of said human.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us, Agumon!" he yelled as he took the fifth bowl Agumon had managed to scarf down. He looked guilty,

"Sorry, they taste so good!" he sighed as he apologized.


	2. PartyMoving Day

Light Fire Sequel: Frozen Earth

Chapter 2-Party

"America, huh?" mused Nanami as she stared at the celling of her soon to be old home. She rather liked living here in Japan and had no desire to leave. But Reika and Percy both liked the idea of moving abroad. She had no clue as to why they thought it would be fun.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts, "Nanami, please come down. Everyone else is there wondering where you are." said the voice of her mother as he opened the door. He sighed when he saw her red face,

"Are you nervous about moving, kiddo?" he said as he held out his hand to help his daughter up. Nanami pulled herself up, but didn't meet her mother's eyes,

"Nanami…" he sighed again, "…I'm nervous too, Nanami. But moping won't change anything right now." he ruffled her hair, "Come on, let's go join the others. We'll talk about all of this in full detail later after the party is over."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So you guys are joining a new school huh?" Taichi asked, looking at Reika, Nanami and Percy.

"Yup, dad got a new teaching job at this high school in Durham, NH, Oyster River High School. His cousin graduated from there. Apparently, their Shakespeare teacher passed away last year and they were having trouble finding a replacement until last week, when dad finally got the job." Nanami said.

"I see, mom actually got a job as a French teacher there too, the old French teacher, or one of them, Monsieur Lord, just retired and they needed a replacement and mom stepped in and got the job." Taichi said.

"Huh, funny that you mention that because dad became the new School Doctor, and that's a prestigious position that few schools have." Joe's son, James said.

"Now that I think about it, dad just became the IT director and also a co-head librarian." Sakura piped up.

"Yeah, dad's opening a Noodle restaurant right in the same town and is working part-time as a Cafeteria worker at the school district. He's bringing a specialized area to the cafeteria there, Asian food. Dad's gonna be making all kinds of dishes, including Ramen, Thai noodles, Sushi, curry, dumplings, stir-fry, and anything else you can think of. Dad's gonna be bringing the best parts of Asia to Oyster River High School, best part is, dad trained for 12 years with a professional sushi chef, the famed Masaharu Morimoto. He picked dad as his pupil and was thrilled to find out he got the job!" David said, looking at his brother, Yusei. Kaede was still sound asleep when her mommy picked her up just as she was about to fuss and start crying. Kari let Kaede suck on her breast as she fed Kaede.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, dad actually got a job with the FBI in New Hampshire. Something about a new BAU unit specializing in a new type of UnSub. I don't remember what they're called though." Jojo said.

"Yeah and dad was just talking about his new job as a part-time attorney and FBI Agent." Sayo said.

"Yeah and dad was just talking about how he became a literature teacher at ORHS." Nami said.

"Yeah, mom was just talking about her new TV cooking talk show that's airing on WMUR next Thursday. Her friend Sora is on the show too. Davis will sometimes guest star." Mikey said, thinking of his mom's new TV show.

"Dad was also just talking about how he got a new job with the local law enforcement with help from Gabumon." Kaede piped up. Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, seems like we're all going to the same place... Wonder why though..." Reika said.

 ***Caution! Lemon scene ahead***

"Takuya, baby, you sure know how to rock my world, because my cock is currently rock hard. You do remember that Shinya and Tommy also got jobs at the FBI in New Hampshire too, right?" Koji asked, looking Takuya in the eyes.

"Yeah I know. And from the looks of it, we have to start packing tonight. The house is over on Edgewood Road, a little green house with an orange door. It's got a nice pinecone knocker that's gold brass. We have to catch our flight at almost 3am. We'd better wake up early." Takuya said, smiling.

"Of course, quickie in that case?" Koji asked, looking at his magnificent husband.

"Naturally." Takuya replied, sucking on Koji's cock like a lollipop and lubing his cock, and then positioned it at the entrance.

"We don't have time to prep each other so this will have to suffice." Takuya continued, shrugging. Koji shrugged as if to say "oh well".

Takuya then rammed his dick into Koji, thrusting in and out rapidly, as they kissed eagerly, hot, sloppily and wetly. Koji was, needless to say, thrilled as were the dormant spirits of BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon. Though they were sound asleep, they were singing a beastly lullaby to each other in their sleep as their guardians told each other of their intense need. Agunimon was looking outside the window in his ghostly appearance, Lobomon sitting next to him as they kissed under the skies of Japan one last time before the big move.

"Agunimon-chan, I'm a little nervous about this move. I know the others are coming with us, but what if Flamemon and Strabimon both wake up right in the middle of it all? What if _they_ got caught in the crossfire of what's really going on? You know we have to tell them eventually. " Lobomon spoke quietly as their guardians slept.

"Yeah, Lobomon-kun, I'm kinda worried myself, but I think things will work out, we'll make them work out." Agunimon said, smiling.

Lobomon smiled, knowing that his husband was right.

"Urk, Taki-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Koji said as his seed leaked onto Takuya's stomach and then splattered

"Un, me too. Ah!" Takuya screamed.

"I love you Koji. Looking forward to tomorrow." Takuya said, smiling at his husband.

"Takuya-chan, I'm looking forward to tomorrow too." Koji replied, looking at his wife.

 ***Lemon scene has ended. Carry on!***

A few hours later...

"Japan Airlines Flight 8805 to Boston, Massachusetts is preparing to board. Passengers please have your tickets ready and your boarding passes out. Please make sure you grab a meal from one of the nearby restaurant stands before you go. Passengers please have your passes and visas ready." A worker for Japan Airlines said, smiling.

"Well, guys, this is it! New Hampshire, here we come!" Davis said, cheering.

"Yup, I just hope Kaede will stay asleep for most of the trip." Kari said, smiling.


	3. America New Home

Light Fire: Frozen Earth Chapter 3-America

"I. Hate. Planes." growled Nanami as she slouched in her plane seat for what felt like the 100th time in an hour. Percy and Reika were both fast asleep; the lucky punks! The blue-haired girl grabbed her head and started to cover her ears, trying to drown out the noise of their snoring,

"Mom… WHY did we have to get on the plane this early?!" Nanami growled again.

Takuya sighed and took a closer look at Nanami's ticket before flinching in surprise. "Nanami, I'll be right back. I need to take care of something." Takuya said.

Takuya walked over to the front of the plane and looked at one of the flight attendants, one of them was wearing a name tag that read Yusei.

"Oh! Mister Kanbara-Minamoto, what seems to be the problem?" Yusei asked as Takuya looked at the man.

"Yes, Fudo-Izinski-san, my daughter's ticket seems to have the wrong seat assignment on it. Can you take a closer look at the ticket?" Takuya asked.

"Of course, right away. What in the blazes? Oh, fuck, you've gotta be kidding me, those imbeciles at HQ misprinted the ticket for the 6th time this month and the 3rd time this week! Yareyare!" Yusei cursed, calling for his co-worker, George.

"George, get your ass over here!" Yusei hollered calling for George, Yusei's co-worker. George scrambled over from where he was on the plane and inspected the ticket.

"Oh good lord, not again! Those two at HQ are so gonna get fired! Miss Nanami, your correct seat is next to Miss Zakuro Ichijouji-Ishida. You'll be refunded for the mistake on the ticket. Your family will receive a full refund of the ticket and will be issued a free set of 5 passes for 10 years of allowing to travel back to Japan. We'll send them to your new home in a few weeks. Get back to your new seat, Nanami, the plane's about to land kid. " George told Nanami while looking at Takuya.

"Thank you very much sir. We really appreciate this. Come on Nanami, back to bed." Takuya said yawning, guiding Nanami to her correct seat. Nanami yawned and looked out the window to the sights of Cleveland, Ohio before falling asleep promptly.

"Okay. Zakuro, meet me on Digimon Masters Online later tonight. I wanna play with you online." Nanami yawn-whispered to Zakuro, her BFF.

"Okay, cool. I'll log on as soon as my laptop is unpacked from the moving boxes." Zakuro yawn-whispered in her sleep.

The next few hours were mostly quiet as the plane slowly landed in Boston, Massachusetts, where a C&J Bus would drop them off in Dover and a spiffy new 2016 Forest Green Honda Pilot would be sitting their waiting for the Kanbara-Minamoto family. The Ishida-Ichijouji family and Takenouchi-Ishida family would be in a slate grey 2017 Honda Odyssey and a blue 2017 Ford Escape vehicle. The Kamiya-Motomiya Family would be in a 2017 red Honda Odyssey and the Kamiya-Deneuve family would be in a small but spacious 2017 blue Honda Pilot. Izzy's family would have a 2018 Blue Chevrolet Malibu, provided graciously by the company after Izzy helped design their computing and navigation systems in Japan. Izzy was given this car as a gift. Joe was given a 2017 White Chevrolet Malibu provided by the FBI. Finally, Catherine, Tai's wife, was given a Renault ZOE model 2017 in a light blue shade that was shipped overseas from TK's grandpa Michel. Michel Takaishi was very happy to see a close friend of TK's get married and Catherine was given a 2017 light blue Renault ZOE model as a late wedding gift. At the time of the wedding, Michel and Colette Takaishi were both unable to attend because Colette had fallen ill and later succumbed to her illness and passed away around the time Tai's kids were born. Michel adopted a Golden Retriever named Hachi to keep as a pet and as an animal that'd keep him company for years to come. Hachi was now 3 years old though, just barely out of puppy years but he was still quite a handful. Mimi's family was lucky enough to get a bronze 2017 Cadillac SUV from her parents her dad, however had lately passed away and her mother was falling very ill. Mimi was trying very, very hard to keep it together but her marriage with Michael was getting turbulent and Mimi was doing everything she could to keep it together. Mimi had still elected to get a divorce in New Hampshire after the debut of her cooking talk show. Unfortunately, Matt's marriage wasn't looking much better. Sora was cheating on him and Catherine, Tai's wife was cheating on Tai as well and the two had begun to rely on each other for support. This was soon going to develop into a relationship after they divorced. Luckily, for Sora, Mimi was able to lean on her and Matt was able to lean on Tai in turn. Tai and Matt had already done some kissing with each other to help each other cope. Takuya and Koji were lucky to have their relationship remain in tact.

The day went by fast and the Digidestined had finally each settled into their new homes but the only family who had almost no drama was the Kanbara-Minamoto family.

"Wow, I feel sorry for Matt, his wife's cheating on him and so is Tai's wife, deaths in the family, and a lot of other stuff too. We're lucky we're still a family. I see a few divorces in the future." Takuya said, sighing hoping that Tai and Matt would be okay.

"Yeah, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Koji replied.

 _"I only hope so..."_ Koji added, looking over the horizon knowing that secrets lie ahead of his new American life.


	4. Chapter 4

Light Fire: Frozen Earth Ch4-Settling In

The triplets stared at their new home in awe. It was a beautiful 2-story house with a decent-sized lawn and a good-looking mailbox. They walked up to the door, unaware their parents were struggling with all their luggage.

"Hey kids, can you help us? I love our new home and all, but please help! It's not fair to leave all the work for us to do!" wheezed Takuya as he put down a midsized box of books. He stretched his back as he caught his breath. Koji nodded as he sat down to drink some water. The two heard a chuckle from some group of kids that were down the street.

"Great, the community loves us already…" growled Koji as he watched the kids run down the block. He could hear them yelling at each other, "Just great…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Dad? You okay?" asked Percy as he came back to the car. Koji started at his son, "Yes, I'm fine. Not so sure about those kids that were over there." Takuya came inside with the last box after about an hour. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Nanami opened the door to find their next door neighbor and across-the-street-neighbor standing outside.

"Hi! How can I help you?" Reika said cheerfully as she greeted their neighbors.

"Hello! My name is Hannah Morimoto and this is my wife, Aoi Wilkerson. These are our sons, Joey, Matthew and Thomas. I must honestly apologize for our boys behavior, they were just messing around and goofing off but they seemed to take things a bit too far. Thomas and Joey are both gay while Matthew is bisexual. No need to worry about homophobic neighbors in this neighborhood. Ah, yes, these are our neighbors an your next-door neighbors, Koji, Takuya, meet Rachel and Jason Scott. These are their kids, Caitlin, Lia, and Molly Mae. Lia is actually transgender, Rachel and Jason went to one of those TED Talks you see on YouTube and sometimes on TV. Welcome to the neighborhood!" Hannah greeted, her milk-chocolate eyes smiling at her neighbors. Aoi sighed as she prepared to scold her kids when they got back home.

"Come by for dinner later tonight! We'll be ordering from this pizzeria called La Festa to help celebrate the Patriots' victory in the Super Bowl. I'm well aware that your entire family has Celiac disease. Satomi told us how it runs in the family. Ironically, you happened to give it to her via reverse genetics. Satomi is a good friend of my mother's. She moved up here to help you guys out. Would pepperoni pizza be alright with you? Oh right, these are our Golden Retriever/Black Labrador mixes, Mandy and Eddie. They're mates and by the way, we're dog breeders. These are the Scotts' pups, Hay-Lin and Natsu, a Golden Retriever and a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel." Aoi said, smiling.

"Alright, will do! See you tonight! Ja na!" Reika said, closing the door.

"Dad, can we get job from the Morimoto-Wilkerson family's next litter?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Alright, alright, sure. But you'll have to help care for it." Koji said, sighing.

Meanwhile, at the local FBI office, Derek Garcia-Morgan looked at the screen bewilderedly.

"What the hell is going on here? That's the second Digital UnSub who we've lost track of. Could he be retreating back into the depths of cyberspace until tonight?" Derek Garcia-Morgan asked.

"Derek, dear, come back to the bed. You still have a long night. Rest up before the big case tomorrow. Tomorrow night, we meet our new reinforcements from Japan. Plus there's a big welcoming party tomorrow night as well. You can bone up on the Digital UnSub in the morning, go back to sleep." Penelope Garcia-Morgan said.

"Alright, love. Good night. ( _Though I can't get what that Digital UnSub said last night.)_ " Derek thought to himself.


End file.
